


ART: Coming Home (Lavender/Ginny)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender didn't turn after Greyback's attack, but she didn't stay the same, either. She left England to figure it all out, leaving Ginny behind. When she came back, Ginny saw her coming...</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted late 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Coming Home (Lavender/Ginny)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Dark Witches 2013 fest on LiveJournal. This was my first 3D artwork, and I was thrilled to have such an awesome premise to try it out. I was playing with the idea of a Lavender who has taken on something of what she almost became - a hunter, who has taken on even the colours of the natural world. Meanwhile Ginny is vibrant and pink and alive - everything Lavender needs to come back for.

[Coming Home](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Coming-Home-419963633) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
